Birthday Games
by blackshadow878
Summary: The Seigaku regulars have a party for Oishi's birthday and invite his crush. They play birthday games and well, let's just say that the sadistic tensai is afraid of little girls. OishiXOC. Happy Birthday Oishi!


**Okay~! One-shot for Oishi's birthday~! R&R! (BTW: the ichinin three won't be in this fic while Tomoka and Sakuno will! No complain!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Prince of Tennis. _Nor do I own the game Oa-sama (king) or truth-or-dare. I only own Emi!**

**-How to play Oa-sama: You each take turns drawing numbers, or a king. If you are king, then you get to give out orders. For example:  
>Fuji: king<br>Tezuka: number 1  
>~Fuji- Tezuka, smile for everyone.<br>~Tezuka- *smiles while glaring at Fuji***

* * *

><p>It was a rainy day out as all the people sat inside of a house, sitting around a table and talking. There were about eight guys sitting around and three girls. Who were these people? They were none other then the Seigaku regulars along with three females from there school- namely, Ryuzaki Sakuno, Osakada Tomoka, and Asuma Emi, a new face to everything.<p>

"Nya~!" Kikumaru Eiji called out, "I wanna play a game! Don't you Emi-chan?" Kikumaru glomped her with a smile on his face.

"Yep! I love party games!"Emi called out, also a bright smile on her face.

"Yay!" Kikumaru cheered.

Now, they both smiled together in a hyper way, getting in Tezuka's face since the party was held at his house.

"Can we please Tezuka-san/bucho!" The hyper duo asked in a hyper tone, making Tezuka back up with a scared look. Now that one was shocking from the stioc captain of the Seigaku tennis team.

"Guys, guys. Leave Tezuka alone." Oishi scolded the two, pushing Kikumaru and Emi back a little. "We can play some games, just don't get in Tezuka's face anymore. Please?"

Emi sighed, looking defeated. "Okay Rou-kun. I'll behave." And then, just like a little switch went off in her head, Emi jumped around anf pointed at Kikumaru. "Eiji-kun! What game do you want to play?"

Kikumaru thought for a moment, rubbing his chin in an intelligent way. "Hm...I know! How about we play truth-or-dare!"

"Okay!" Emi cheered, jumping back to her spot which was inbetween Oishi and Kikumaru. Soon, they started the game with Kikumaru asking first.

"Nya~! O'chibi! You first! Truth-or-dare?"

"Dare." Was Ryoma's blunt reply.

"Hm...nya! Hug Sakuno-chan O'chibi!" Kikumaru watched as Ryoma turned to his left where Sakuno sat and wrapped his arms around her, giving the blushing girl a quick hug. There was click and then a flash as Fuji took a picture, most likely for blackmail later on.

"Happy?" Ryoma scowled, turning to sit normaly. Both Emi and Kikumaru nodded happily, telling him it was his turn.

"Fuji-senpai, truth-or-dare."

"Dare." Fuji replied with a sadistic smile and Emi jumped, hiding behind Oishi's back and peaking over his shoulder.

Ryome smirked. "I dare you to delete that picture off your camera."

Fuji just smiled back. "That wasn'tmy camera Echizen so I can't do that dare."

Ryoma scowled at that, his face turning to it's usual self. Emi giggled, coming back out of her hiding spot to sit back down between her two best friends. Now it was Fuji's turn and everyone felt bad for the poor person Fujipicked. And that poor person was...

"Oishi, truth-or-dare?"

"E-eh?Uh...t-truth?"

Fuji smirked sadistically, coming up with the perfect question for him. "Is it true you like Asuma-chan?"

At that, both Emi and Oishi turned bright red and everyone in the room watched Oishi, waiting for his answer, and Emi, waiting for her reaction.

"A-a-ah...uh...h-hai." Oishi whispered low so no one could hear him. Not even Emi could hear him and she was sitting right next to him.

"What was that Oishi?" Fuji asked, leaning forward like the rest did, except for Tezuka who was being his same indifferent self.

"H-hai..." Oishi stated louder, making sure everyone heard. And here's what everyone did once they heard that:

_Inui: writting it all down, muttering "data..." every few minutes._  
><em>Fuji: smirked, wishing he could get a picture of the two together.<em>  
><em>Tezuka: looking on with mild intrest.<em>  
><em>Ryoma: smirking weirdly.<em>  
><em>Kikumaru: going nuts...<em>  
><em>Momoshiro: thinking of how he can't find a girl. And young love. And food...<em>  
><em>Kaido: fushuu.<em>  
><em>Sakuno: blushing while thinking about a certain someone *cough*Ryoma*cough*<em>  
><em>Tomoka: thinking of how Ryoma would be if he was asked that question. Obviously, she had hearts for eyes at this moment.<em>  
><em>Oishi: blusing madly and worried if Emi liked him back.<em>  
><em>Emi: blushing madly and wondering if what Oishi said was true. Obviously, she likes Oishi back.<em>

**Anyways, on with the story:**

And you could only guess that Kikumaru caught onto the odd atmosphere and jumped up, exclaiming that they were now going to play a new game called Oa-sama.

"Okay~!" Emi cheered, going back to her old self even though she was still blushing slightly. Next thing you know, they were all in a cirlce once again, but this time drawing numbers out of a hat. But not only numbers, but a piece that said 'Oa-sama' on it.

Once everyone had a number, Kikumaru called out, "Who's king?"

Fuji raised his hand and everyone was scared now, wanting to end his turn now. But what they didn't know was that Kikumaru and Fuji had come up with a silent plan made for Oishi and Emi. Fuji smirked in Kikumaru's direction, inclining his head towards Emi and Oishi who were looking at the numbers they had recieved. Kikumaru gave a thumbs up and inched towards them, leaning over to see their numbers.

'4' he saw on Emi's paper and '1' on Oishi's. With a smirk, Kikumaru inched away, going un-noticed and made hand gestures for their numbers. Fuji nodded and tunred to the couple with a smirk.

"Are you all ready?" Fuji asked and everyone gulped, nodding. Fuji smirked yet again and said, "Number 4 and number 1 have to kiss." Fuji smirked at Oishi's yet-again red face and Emi's red face. "Oh, and it has to be on the lips." They both turned cherry red at that and looked at each other with nervous glances.

"I-I guess we have to..." Emi trailed off, inching closer to Oishi who wasa extremlly nervous now, his face turning a few degree's redder. Emi lifted her head, her red checks burning brighter and got closer to Oishi's face before pecking his lips lightly, sparks shooting from them. There was another click, followed by small chuckles.

Emi pulled away from Oishi and glaring at Kikumaru and Fuji who were smiling like they knew something they shouldn't tell.

"You two cheated..." Emi grumbled to them.

"Yeah," Kikumaru stated, "But it got you two together didn't it?"

Emi frowned at that. "Maybe, but your both not off the hock just yet~!" She sang and soon they both regret doing that they did. Want to know why? Well when it was Emi's turn to be Oa-sama, she found out the two's numbers fromRyoma and made them kiss. On the lips. And took a picture of it, threating them if they ever did that again, then that picture she took would be posted online faster than they could say sorry.

After that, Kikumaru and Fuji never played birthday games ever again.

**Review please~! And happy birthday Oishi!**


End file.
